Conventionally, a vehicle display apparatus for supporting the driving in case of parking a vehicle is well known. Specifically, a front image, a rear image, a left side image and a right side image of a vehicle are shot by multiple in-vehicle cameras such as four cameras. Four images are converted to four overhead views showing a diagram prepared by looking down on the vehicle above, and then, four overhead views are combined so that a whole overhead view is generated. The whole overhead view shows a whole image of the vehicle and around the vehicle, which is prepared by looking down from an upper position of the vehicle. The vehicle display apparatus displays the whole overhead image to support the driving.
In the above vehicle display apparatus, when an object as an obstacle for blocking a passage of the vehicle exists around the vehicle and an image of the object is disposed at a boundary between two overhead views, which is prepared by two adjacent cameras, the whole overhead view may not include the image of the object, or the image of the object may not be shown in the whole overhead view clearly.
In view of the above point, a display apparatus for a vehicle is proposed in JP-A-2007-235529. The apparatus switches the whole overhead view to each image shot by a corresponding camera when the apparatus detects the object under a condition that the apparatus displays the whole overhead view.
However, in the above apparatus, when the apparatus displays individual image shot by a corresponding camera, it is difficult for a passenger of the vehicle to recognize a type of the object disposed on a rear side of the vehicle, a distance between the object and the vehicle and a positioning relationship between the object and the vehicle even when the passenger looks at the individual image. This is because the individual image of the camera is different from a view when the passenger directly looks at the object.